


Halloween With a Hunter

by BohemianBeth



Series: Four Magical Misfits [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, brian is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Things are looking up for John especially now that he has his new best friend Brian. A Four Magical Misfits Halloween one-shot.





	Halloween With a Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are with that promised Halloween themed one-shot. It's a flashback bonus chapter of Four Magical Misfits which takes place shortly after Brian rescued John before they met Roger and Freddie. Breaky is an underrated ship. Like my Frian 5+1 one-shot this is a platonic friendship fic. So not really a ship but still some hurt/comfort uwu and fluff as we see Bri be a good friend and help Deaky heal.
> 
> Nothing too triggering ahead but I'll still give some general warnings:
> 
> There's mentions of skipping meals, so if that's something distressing to you, you may not want to read this. It also gets a bit sad, and Deaky certainly needs a hug. So be prepared.

_John's POV_

For the first time in a long time, I woke up feeling well rested and generally at peace. I basked in the warmth of my latest sweet dream before having to get up and face the day. It was a strange dream, but nonetheless memorable enough to leave me smiling. Thank goodness I woke up visible! I hated having to bother Brian in my states of invisible panic, but it seemed like today would be good. I shut my eyes again thinking back to that dream where I was surrounded by cats and so incredibly happy that I could feel my heart melting. Odd. I liked cats fine enough, but I wouldn't call myself a cat person. I liked all animals generally. I may even prefer dogs. For some reason though I just felt so much love from this dream full of cats. A tingling sensation by my soulmark caught my attention. I refused to take off my sock and look at the ominous words written on my foot alongside my ugly distorted magic mark. _'Please come out, darling. I promise I won't hurt you' _I'd wait until those words were spoken to make my judgement, but I feared my soulmate may be a sociopath. It sounded like something a serial killer would say before murdering you. Or a hunter looking to...

"John, are you up?"

Wait. Brian was awake before me? I always got up before him to make breakfast. Did I oversleep? The alarm clock confirmed that I was up much later than normal, but I still had enough time to get ready for work. Hopefully Brian wouldn't be mad that I didn't make him breakfast. I could scrape something together if I moved quickly and skipped a morning shower. So I stumbled out of bed and rushed into the kitchen. Only to find that Brian was up with a plate of toast and a cup of coffee for two.

"Take your time. We have an hour. I just wanted to make sure you didn't sleep in too long. When you're ready I made you toast, your favorite."

My favorite was toast with cheese melted on top, but I didn't bring this up because I was too grateful. I could imagine Tim tying me to the bed and leaving me there alone for hours or even days without food and water if I dared to oversleep and that would only be my punishment if he was in a good mood. I shuddered.

"Bri, you didn't have to do this for me." I forced myself to speak.

The guitarist shrugged. "I thought it would be a nice gesture.You're always cooking for me."

What did I do to deserve a friend like Brian? It was something I'd been asking myself a lot lately. "You should've woken me up. I don't know how I could have overslept."

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep and you were even smiling. It'd be a sin to wake you. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were having one of those legendary soulmate dreams."Brian remarked.

I nearly choked on my toast. "N-No! It was just a pleasant dream about cats...I don't think my soulmate is trying to send me a message. I would know right?"

"Often you don't know from what I've heard. Dreams can mean anything really." He replied.

"H-Have you ever had a soulmate dream...if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm not sure. Sometimes when I can't sleep at night I try to send one. I touch my soul mark and think of stars and warm comforting feelings. I'd like to hope that my soulmate sees stars and feels loved in his dreams when I do that."Brian stared down at his coffee lost in his thoughts.

"Well um thanks again for the breakfast and for being so thoughtful."

"Of course, John! I'm glad you got a good night sleep for once. You seem dare I say happy."

"I am." I admitted. "Things are good." That was an understatement, but Brian had told me in nicer terms of course that he was sick and tired of me breaking down and profusely thanking him for everything shy of getting down on my knees to kiss his feet. 'Things are good' roughly translated to 'You saved my life and showed me more kindness than I deserve, and because of you I have hope.' Yeah things are good indeed.

"Oh by the way Reid called," Brian stopped himself when he saw my concerned face, "don't worry it's good news." He assured. "He says that the engineers in your station only ever report back tremendous feedback about you. You're their strongest worker. Why didn't you tell me that _you _were the one who fixed the signal of the campus radio? It's been dead for almost a year now, and within a few weeks you managed to restore it good as new.Reid and the other engineers are very proud of you."

"Well I wouldn't have the job without you." I murmured.

Brian rolled his eyes and I knew he was sick of me sucking up to him like that but it didn't make what he did to help me any less true or impactful. He returned his attention to a song he was working on.

"I love your songs, but I hope this one isn't as sad as the others." I said. Brian's songs were always so beautiful but they were also so sad for some reason.

"This one's more upbeat, but it doesn't have the happiest of endings. It's about Einstein's theory of time dilation."

"Wow! That sounds like it makes for a great rock and roll song that people can sing along to." The quip crosses my lips before I could consider it.

Brian arched an eyebrow appearing more amused than upset. "John Deacon, did you just use sarcasm?"

"S-sorry...I'm sure it's a brilliant song. I um didn't mean it."

"You should be sarcastic more often." He said not at all perturbed by my slip of the tongue. All hell would break loose if I dared to joke about one of Tim's songs. Even mocking his ridiculous band name Humpy Bong earned me several broken bones...

"So the date completely slipped my mind, but it's the 30th which means tomorrow is Halloween." Brian announced. "If you don't mind we have to stop off at the store after work to buy some Halloween candy. Hopefully they aren't all out."

"I'm sorry. I should've realized the date and reminded you to go to the store. Do you forgive me, sir?" I shook my head, trying to regain control of these bloody flashbacks. I no longer had to worry about punishments. In fact Brian rewarded me a lot. Something I probably didn't deserve. "I mean I don't mind at all. It's no problem."

"No apologies and no sirs." Brian said gently. "We're friends, remember?" I nodded.

"Besides forgetting the date is my fault." He went on. "It's my first Halloween in a non-hunter neighborhood, so we'll actually be getting trick or treaters. Won't that be nice? I've always wanted to celebrate a traditional Halloween as opposed to...Never mind."

"Opposed to hunting down the children of magical creatures in the outskirts and luring them with candy to reveal their family's hiding spot?" My parents warned me of the tricks hunters would use on vulnerable kids. When Brian was quiet and didn't deny it, I knew they weren't just making up stories to scare me and Julie. God knows I miss my family sometimes, but life still goes on even without them.Things are good I reminded myself.

***

It was a slower day at work, so while my coworkers took their lunch break, I installed sparkling lights on the skeleton decoration hanging above the front door of the engineering lab so it glowed in the dark. The engineers were both delighted and surprised when they returned from lunch. In my usual corner cubicle, I sat alone and watched its light before returning to crunching numbers. I tried to drown out the compliments of the other engineers so I could focus. It was time to get back to work. 

"Wow! That's beautiful. I swear it didn't have any lights on it before!"

"It's a kind of magic."

"Maybe a ghost did it. Just in time for Halloween!"

"Nah, I think the new boy did it. Brilliant little shy bean never leaves that room and is always so productive. He's the model worker! I told Reid to give him a raise 'cause he deserves it."

"I want a raise."

"Deacon skips lunch every day and works from 9-5 nonstop. That's dedication. You on the other hand take several lunch breaks a day and spend up to 3 hours in the bathroom."

"Wait. He doesn't eat? That doesn't seem right."

I flinched when someone pounded on the door of the cubicle. "I-It's open...Come in." I wanted to call on my invisibility right now. I hated confrontations. That's why I loved this job so much. It involved very little interaction and was still quite rewarding. When the entire team of engineers barged into the room it was overwhelming enough to make me want to hide under my desk and curl into a little ball.

"We like your skeleton, John! Did you do that?"

"Um...yes thank you." I murmured casting my eyes downward so I didn't have to look anyone of them in the eye.

"So did you pack your own lunch?"

I shook my head. Two meals a day was enough for me. Besides, the cafeteria was something hellish that I wanted to avoid at all costs. All of the workers from every department mingling and sitting together at different tables. As the youngest person here, I'd stick out like a sore thumb. Where would I sit? Who would even want to sit with me? What if I did or said something dumb and got fired? Or worse what if I accidentally revealed my magic? Something out there could trigger my invisibility. I didn't need that kind of exposure in a crowded place. I was much safer in here. Still, I was bombarded with questions like a series of overwhelming bullets.

"So you just don't eat?"

"Why don't you eat?"

"Do you feel lightheaded?"

"I'm not hungry." I murmured, but my growling stomach gave me away. I could hold on until dinner tonight though.

"Meals are free you know. It's one of the benefits of working here. You should go downstairs and grab something."

"I-I have work to do." I said praying that my coworkers would get the message and leave my alone.

"Christ! No wonder you're so skinny. Forget work. You need nourishment. Not that it's healthy, but they're serving Halloween sugar cookies for dessert. At least eat one of those. It's better than nothing at all."

"That's alright." I turned around in my swivel chair so I was facing the desk again, but even with my back to them, I could feeling the judgmental eyes of my coworkers on me. "Don't you have work to do?" I groaned.

"Yes, but this is more important. We take care of one another. So this is us taking care of you. Now go eat something please!"

"We won't leave you alone until you do."

Those words were the straw the broke the camel's back. I knew I had no choice because if there was one thing I hated more than venturing into crowded places, it was having a group hover over me directly. Maybe I could get a table by myself in the back of the cafeteria. Yes, that sounded nice, and I was actually a bit hungry.

"I won't be long." I assured them as I got up.

"You take as much time as you need. Just remember to clock out and clock back in when you come back."

Another reason I didn't bother taking a lunch break: We couldn't afford it. Brian took me in to help him pay rent. He expected that I chip in as much as possible. Getting paid by the hour meant that working overtime and through lunch counted toward more money in the end. Just this once I'd give into my coworkers' request because doing the math in my head, I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. If I did it more frequently, it would add up.

My heart sped up as I entered the crowded cafeteria. Was this what high school was like? I wouldn't know. I spent my adolescence working with chemists in the magic mines who would bring in food for me. I kept my head down, avoiding people's gazes as I got myself a bowl of mac and cheese. Even when I took a seat all by myself at table in the corner, I still felt like everyone was staring at me. I could just imagine what they were thinking, wondering why a freak like me was allowed to eat with them.

"John?"

I dropped the fork in my shaking hand. "I-I...they told me to eat!" I sputtered. Thankfully, it was only Brian. He sat across from me and put down his tray containing a salad and a bowl full of seeds and berries on the side. He had the diet of a woodland critter. Knowing he was a hunter was almost comical at this point because he strayed so far from the norm.

"You told me someone from the engineering lab brought lunch up for the group so you could eat while you work."

As if this day I couldn't get any worse, now Brian knew I had been lying to him. The look of guilt on my face said it all. "I-I...just...it was easier to skip. But I got caught by my coworkers and now you...I'm sorry."

"That's not healthy, John. Why would you skip meals like that?" I thought it would hurt more to have Brian mad at me, but his disappointment was just as bad.

Before I could explain further, a baby badger popped out of Brian's mass of curly hair "No, Lulu!" Brian said gently securing her and bring her onto his lap. "I told you, you have to stay hidden."

"Um..."

Brian laughed. "I've been keeping some secrets myself I'm afraid. You see I've been taking care of this little girl while her parents recover from hypothermia in the incubator. She thinks I'm her mum and won't leave my side no matter what I do." He fed Lulu a handful of the nuts and berries. "I'm not supposed to take the animals beyond the reserve, but she keeps following me and somehow she ends up in my hair most of the time."

"Why don't you bring her home?" I offered. "I'm sure Little Dipper won't mind." I gave the badger a pet on the head.

"Really?" Brian's face lit up. "I thought you were going to say no."

"Why would I ever say no? It's your flat. I don't even have a say."

"It's _our_ flat. You do have a say. And you need to take better care of yourself. Now that I know the truth, I expect to see you here every day for lunch from now on. I'm worried about you, John."

"I know." I sighed, prodding the macaroni with my fork. "But you shouldn't have to worry. I'm doing all right." It was a relief to know that I'd have someone to sit with from now on, and now that I was with Brian, I wasn't as concerned about the others surrounding us. Honestly breaking with for lunch with a friend every day almost seemed pleasant like something I could even look forward to. I put aside our financial woes for now. After all the food was free.

"I'm not sure I've gotten this across, but if there's anything you need--food, water, attention whatever--just ask please. I don't want you suffering in silence." Brian insisted.

"I'm far from suffering, Bri." I said. "Believe me, things are good...better than they've ever been really."

"If you say so." He replied.

***

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as we swiftly walked through the aisles of the store. Brian kept patting his head to make sure Lulu was alright. There was a sign outside reading No Animals or Magical Creatures Allowed. So even if I weren't undercover and Brian outright owned me, I still wouldn't be allowed in here. But we were more concerned about the badger Brian was trying to conceal.

"You heard her whining when we tried to leave her at home. It was worse than when I left her in the reserve overnight. She can't bare to be separated from me. Besides, we won't be very long. All we need is a bag of candy for the trick or treaters."

"Easier said than done." I remarked as I noticed the wide selection. There was so much variety. I wouldn't even know how to choose. Some bags contained only hard candy and gummies while others contained only chocolate. The inventory seemed endless.

"What do you think of this one, Bri? It has chocolate and candy." I glanced back only to find that Brian was no longer in the aisle with me. "Brian?"

"John, check this out!" He called from a different aisle. This aisle marked Organic and Health Foods wasn't decorated for Halloween like the other snack aisles. I shrugged and walked over to see what Brian spotted. "Isn't this a great alternative to candy? Little bags of raisins and organic granola bars. Brilliant I tell you!"

I frowned. "W-What's wrong with candy?"

"Nothing, but I would feel better giving kids something that won't leave them with cavities. And I think Lulu would enjoy some of these raisins if we have any left over."

"Why not just hand out toothbrushes for them while you're at it?" Didn't Brian say I should be sarcastic more often? Well he got his wish.

"That's actually not a bad idea. It's never too early to learn about healthy hygiene habits like brushing between meals and sugary snack." He said missing my tone entirely.

"You'd better pray your soulmate is a dentist." I sighed. Soulmates were still on my mind after the strange but warm cat dream. I was considering trying to send my other half a dream tonight. Why not give it a shot? What did I have to lose?

"Please come out, darling." I froze when I heard a woman's voice from a few aisles away. Could this be it, the moment we finally meet? "I promise you're not in trouble." It was too close to "I promise I won't hurt you." for it not to be a coincidence. I panicked for a brief moment before deciding to accept my destiny. I scrambled toward the aisle where I heard her voice.

An elderly woman stood crouched in front of a candy display case made to look like a zombie. A little boy was hiding beneath the cardboard fixture. "Come on, sweetheart! All of our groceries are going to melt." "No, Gramma!" The boy shouted defiantly.

Not that I had anything against the elderly, but I was going to take a wild guess and say this woman was not my soulmate. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or let down.

"Billy, if you don't come out right this instant I'm going to call security and have them forcefully remove you!"

"No...They'll take me away like Mommy and Daddy! I-I don't wanna go to a lab!" The boy stuck a trembling hand out from beneath the display case revealing a magic mark half covered by paint. The grandmother gasped, horrified. "I told you not to scrape off the paint!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, Gramma! Don't let them take me!" Billy sobbed.

"Okay...we'll cover it up. Shh. Don't make a scene." Her eyes widened when she saw me observing them. "P-Please sir...Please just forget what you saw. I'm the only family my grandson has left. Please don't report us. I beg of you!"

If this went on, they would no doubt catch attention from others who _would _be willing to report. I couldn't let that happen. Things were good for me, but I knew how bad they could get for magical creatures. With the bag of candy still in my hands, I got an idea.

I opened the bag and took out one of the chocolates which was thankfully melted slightly. The grandmother gave me a questioning look as I kneeled down and handed the chocolate over to Billy. "Here, rub this on your hands and face. It'll look like you're a messy eater, but it will cover your mark." It was normal for little kids to have chocolate on their hands and face after they ate a treat, right? That was a common sight. Hopefully it wouldn't look suspicious. "T-Thank you, sir." Billy obliged. Now with his mark covered with chocolate, Billy emerged from beneath the display case.

"Bless you! You're a real hero! I won't forget this." The grandmother said as she escorted Billy out of the store. I watch them leave safely and couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

"John, you were brilliant!" I jumped when I realized Brian was watching. "I was going to intervene, but I don't think the presence of a hunter would help. I didn't want to give that poor woman a sheer heart attack. But thanks to your quick thinking, she and her grandson are safe."

"Say what you will about raisins, but chocolate can save lives." I laughed holding up the superior bag of candy.

"Maybe I'll buy the raisins for Lulu and the chocolate for the trick or treaters. A fair compromise." Brian decided.

*******

"And you wanted to throw these cups out." I chuckled to myself as I finished turning the paper cups into makeshift pumpkin hats for Little Dipper and Lulu. "Look how cute they are!" I cooed as I secured the hats onto the hedgehog and badger.

"Cutest trick or treaters of all." Brian agreed. He rolled his eyes when Lulu jumped up into his hair again. "Don't get too comfortable, love. As soon as your real mum and dad get better, you're gonna go back into the wild where you belong. I bet you miss your parents. Won't it be nice to be reunited with your family and go home where you can roam free?"

"Y-Yeah...that'll be nice." I murmured. I looked out the window at all the kids in costumes giggling as their parents escorted them from doorstep to doorstep.A deep sigh escaped my lips as I wondered what it would have been like to not live in hiding as a child and have a normal carefree life.

"Is something the matter, John?" Brian asked.

"No." I lied. "Things are good."

_Ding-Dong!_

Brian opened the door to several kids in a variety of costumes. I spotted super heroes, princesses, a pirate, and the Super Mario Bros. "Trick or treat!"

"Happy Halloween! You all look great!" Brian proclaimed.

We began to give out the candy which made the kids smile much wider than they would have had they received granola bars.

"Wow! Are you a real hunter?" The pirate blurted. Before Brian could answer the boy rambled on. "That's so cool! Do you like go into the outskirts and slay a bunch of demons and bring back magical creatures who you can keep as pets? I want a pet muse but my parents say they're too expensive and hard to find. Most of them end up in a lab who can use them to cure diseases and stuff."

"I don't practice traditional hunting." Brian stated coldly. "It's not as glorious as it seems, and magical creatures shouldn't be—"

"—Where's your special weapon?" The boy brandished his plastic sword that was part of his pirate costume. "Do you have one? How many magical creatures have you captured with it?"

"My roommate doesn't want to have this discussion because he's not that kind of hunter. Take your candy and have a nice day." I said sharply. I gave him two pieces of candy instead of one and he walked away without causing a fuss.

"John!" Brian gasped as the boy left. "What has gotten into you?"

Oh no! Did I step out of line? I just felt the need to defend Brian after the boy rudely cut him off like that. I should have known better. "Sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh with him. It won't happen again."

"No, I think you handled it well. I'm just surprised." Brian said. "I expected you to be more passive."

"I-I'll try to be more passive next time...if that's what you want."

"No! I don't want that, John. Not at all. You should speak your mind more often. And I'm glad you put that boy in his place before things escalated. I was thinking of showing him the harmless red special as my special weapon to prove my point that magical creatures shouldn't be hunted down, but that probably would have backfired. It would have been humiliating to be laughed at and mocked by a group of kids for not being a proper hunter. How pathetic! I ought to try to get through to the next generation so they can help put an end to all this cruelty, but my own insecurities bring me down."

"Y-You have insecurities?" I couldn't believe that!

"Oh plenty." He admitted. "Everyone does I'm sure. But it's gotten easier now that I've moved out of my hunter neighborhood and don't have to deal with the pressures placed on me while in that toxic lifestyle."

It was difficult to imagine choosing your own path when a certain culture was ingrained within you and woven into your DNA to an extent. I wanted to believe there were others like Brian out there, but this world we created was a cold one with exceptions I could only list off of one hand.

"You know having a friend who accepts you for who you are makes it easier as well." Brian said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you, silly! You're a good friend, John. Probably the best mate I've ever had to be honest. I'm not sure if you can say the same about me, but—"

_Ding-Dong!_

"Here we go again." I said as I answered the door. This time thankfully there was no drama, just costumed children giggling and accepting their treats with a gleeful thank you.

I noticed a stray cat chasing after some of the kids, trying to get his paws on some yummies for himself. It reminded me of my supposed soulmate dream. I had chickened out last night too afraid to test it out. I wanted to send my soulmate a dream of warmth and happiness featuring a platter of cheese on toast, but it felt so strange. I was using my mind to manipulate the dreams of a stranger. Besides, what if my soulmate is lactose intolerant? Then he'd probably be mad at me for making him crave something he can't eat.

Brian sat back down. He reached for the red special and began to strum.

"Is this your time traveling song you've been working on?" I inquired.

"It is. Imagine being able to go on an incredible journey to a whole different era through a time machine..."

I'd travel to a time far away, either in the future or the past it didn't matter which, so long as magical creatures were free. Maybe I'd finally learn what I really was. There had to be more to me than an invisibility I couldn't even control. If only there was a way to get to this different time, different world even. I'd give anything to spread my wings and fly away, far away from here.

"The only problem is returning home. See, you think you've been gone a year at most, but really it's been a hundred years." Brian explained. "Everything's changed, and all the people you know and love are gone. Now you're all alone in this foreign future that's become your present for the rest of your life."

"I just wouldn't return home." I reasoned. "I've got no one here for me anyways."

"Oh John! You know that's not true. You've got me. I'd miss you terribly if you ever left."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. I didn't believe I made a difference enough in Brian's life for him to actively _want_ to have me around aside from pitying me and needing me for rent. Like with Tim and even the chemists, I doubted my absence would be very impactful. Tim would find a new pet/slave, and the chemists would continue their work without me. Until now I figured that if I ever left for whatever reason, Brian would just find a new roommate and not even give me a second thought. Thankfully I was wrong and I couldn't be more grateful for that.

"Of course I'd miss you." He confirmed making my heart skip. Maybe I mattered more than I thought. "I would hope that you'd miss me as well."

"You _are _my friend!" I gasped in realization accepting what I had known all along. "We would miss each other!" I laughed to myself. "I have a friend. I'm not alone after all."

"It's good to hear you laugh, John." Brian beamed.

"Thank you." I blurted. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I know you're sick of hearing that...but I-I mean it, Bri. I really do."

"John, it's alright. There's no need to cry." There was nothing but compassion in his voice.

"I-I'm not crying." I sniffled. Shoot, I was! "S-sorry."

"Here. I think you need this." I squirmed when Brian wrapped his arms around me, but once I realized that it was a harmless hug, I no longer flinched. The hunter scent encompassing me didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. Instead I was more surprised and delighted by the gesture of the friendly embrace. I hugged him back, and we held the position just long enough so it wasn't awkward. "Feeling better?" Brian asked. I nodded.

"Just one more thank you, Brian. Thank you for being my best friend." I said softly.

"You're very welcome, John. Thank_you _for being my best friend."

We stayed up munching on candy and raisins as the trick or treaters made their rounds. Brian continued to make slow but steady progress on his latest song occasionally looking up from his guitar to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep. I shut my eyes for the briefest moment just to rest my heavy lids. The next thing I knew, I woke up tucked in bed with a blanket snuggly pulled over me. I could hear Brian singing despite the closed door, but I didn't mind. His voice was calming like a tranquil river.

"_Write your letters...on the land." _The guitarist stopped when he hit a road block. "No. I don't think that works. What do you think, Lulu?...I don't know maybe I'll ask John what he thinks when he's not so tired.Him falling asleep on the couch like that was almost as cute as you. I'm partial so I'd imagine tucking you into bed like that would be cuter, but John is certainly up there. Poor thing just wants a friend, and I'll try my best to be the friend he bloody well deserves...Oh come on, Lulu, I know you're a badger, but that doesn't give you the right to badger Little Dipper like that. Why can't you two get along?...Shh! We don't want to wake John now do we?"

I stifled my snickers so Brian wouldn't hear me. I let him think I was still asleep.Brian was just so motherly and even though it was amusing at times, it was also very sweet. I needed that kind of nurturing to help me get back on my feet or better yet find my bearing. I had Brian, and things were good. That was more than enough.

Still, I took the risk of asking for more. I wanted find somebody to love as more than just a friend. My soulmate would be a good place to start. So I slipped my fingers beneath my sock and brushed them gently against the soul mark on my foot. How was this supposed to work again? I felt ridiculous. "Um hi..." I spoke out because it felt like the natural thing to do. "I'm John Richard Deacon. I was born on August 191951, and I think I'm your soulmate..." This was stupid. My soulmate couldn't hear me. He wasn't here. He'd probably laugh at me if he were here. Regardless I continued. "I just wanna say happy Halloween. Maybe by the time Valentines Day rolls around we'll have found each other and we can eat left over chocolates from tonight." That didn't sound very romantic although I didn't know the first thing when it came to love and dating. Hopefully my soulmate would be patient with me. "Um I personally prefer cheese on toast over candy and chocolate. I'm not sure how this whole connection and dream thing works, but I'll try to send you a dream about a cheese toastie tonight...to um let you know that you're on my mind I guess. I mean wouldn't it also be nice to cuddle with your dream cats...if that was from you anyway...and share some comfort food while we're all snuggling together. I um think that would be wonderful. I hope that comes across in the dream. Goodnight soulmate who I'm praying isn't a serial killer. If you are a serial killer, then please don't kill me...or my friend Brian either. I'd appreciate that."

'_Please come out, darling. I promise I won't hurt you.' _The words still scared me, but talking to this invisible man made me feel less anxious. I shut my eyes and lulled myself back to sleep with thoughts of gooey cheesy goodness.

_Freddie's POV_

"I really think it was him!" I proclaimed, my fingers daring to trail across my soul mark which was still tingling. "You were right, Delilah, we _can _communicate through dreams! I can't wait to send him more cats!"

I smirked to myself as I finished my painting, a brilliant thought passing through my mind. The most glorious part of these dream transfers was Paul would never know about it. How could he see this painting of bread sliced in the shape of a heart with cheese on top and reach the conclusion that I've made contact with my soulmate? He'd be pissed no doubt, but there was no way he could figure it out. This was something precious I could keep forever. No one could ever take this special gift away from me.

'_Freddie, go back to sleep! It's late!' _Delilah humphed curling herself into an even tighter ball than before.

The tingling on my arm finally subsided, and my heart sank. I touched my soul mark. "You don't know me, darling, but I love you already. I'm waiting for the day that by some bloody miracle you find me here in this tower and sweep me off my feet."

That was where the fantasy ended because I knew that this was the real life. I was caught in a landslide with no escape from reality. No one was coming to rescue me like a damsel in distress in a fairy tale. I was going to spend the rest of my life here because the alternative was too dire to even consider. Sobering truths require intoxicating remedies.

In one of his better moods, Paul stocked the tower with a variety of fresh pumpkin flavored goodies for the season including pumpkin cider. I poured myself a glass and stood by the balcony.

"To you my love," I toasted, "wherever you are, happy Halloween!" Now I'd get myself drunk enough to reach the naivety to believe that we'll someday cross paths.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not all of these bonus chapters/one-shots will be this depressing! I have a lot more planned though. It seems like every day I get a new idea. So you can look forward to seeing 5+1 Deacury cuddles, Brian writing Fat Bottomed Girls, Roger going shoe shopping, Roger teaching Deaky how to swim, and a Beatles spinoff. So lots of stuff if I can get around to it plus the main story of course!
> 
> Also I did zero research for this one, so don't @ me if badgers don't eat raisins or seeds.
> 
> I think that's all I have to say. So Happy Halloween, folks! 🎃 See you next time!
> 
> -Beth


End file.
